


Thrown for a Curve

by tentacle_cookies



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkward Carlos, Carlos got da booty, Cecil Is Not Described, Cecil is an ass man, Fantasizing, Foreplay, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex, Spanking, Teasing, butt kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacle_cookies/pseuds/tentacle_cookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil loves everything about his beloved Carlos.</p><p>There are just some parts he loves especially well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Chapter 1 of my smutty new fic. If you're looking for the sexy times, you'll have to wait for the next chapter! ;)

Cecil loved everything about his Carlos. He could talk about him for hours. He’d tell stories about him, laugh about his goofy habits, and fawn over his personality. 

If someone were to ask Cecil about his favorite part of Carlos, he would take hours to decide.

But, if you asked Cecil a more specific question, it would take no thought.

“What’s your favorite part of Carlos’ body?”

Cecil nearly dropped a stack of paperwork at the question. He stopped walking towards his studio and looked over at Intern Hyacinth. She sat at her desk playing a Nintendo, feet propped up.

“Wait…what was that?” he said, unsure he’d heard right. “What did you just ask me?”

She looked up from her handheld game, smirking.

“You heard me right,” she said. “He’s a good looking guy. You must have picked out a favorite body part.”

Cecil blushed furiously and straightened the papers, then turned away to set them on a desk. Where did that question come from?

Sure, he talked about their dates on the air, and he talked about their apartment, and about how handsome Carlos was. And a few intimate details may have been hinted at.

But he would never tell the finer details of their sex life. That was meant for only the two of them. 

He couldn’t just tell the intern about how Carlos looked naked. He couldn’t tell her how Carlos would turn away to undress, still shy about it. He couldn’t tell her about his graceful curves, silhouetted against the desert moon---

“Hello? Anyone there?” Hyacinth said with a concerned expression. “You don’t have to answer if it’s a huge deal.”

“Oh. I…” Cecil looked to the intern and lied: “My favorite part of Carlos is his hair, of course.”

He hurriedly went to his studio and closed the door.

Cecil stood in silence, embarrassed. Why would she ask? Letting out a huff, he decided that she was just being an instigator.

He shrugged it off and sat down at his desk.

After skimming over the script, he put on his headphones and began his radio show.

Only a few minutes into the broadcast, Cecil’s mind began to wander. Hyacinth’s question had started a chain of thoughts.

What was his favorite part of Carlos? His hair was certainly nice. However, that had been Cecil’s choice before they were lovers. When they began spending more time together, he noticed another asset…

A few months ago, he and Carlos had gone shopping. Carlos had spilled a corrosive chemical on his khakis, and needed a new pair. They picked a few options in his size and found him a dressing room.

“I don’t know about these, Cece,” Carlos said without opening the door. “They’re awfully tight.”

Cecil felt a flutter in his chest at the nickname. His Carlos was so sweet.

“Just let me look, Carlos. Night Vale only has so many stores to choose from.”

Carlos came out. The pants seemed to fit nicely. They weren’t too long or too short, and had plenty of pockets for science-y gadgets.

“Carlos, those are really nice. Why don’t you like them?”

“Well…um,” Carlos mumbled. He turned around without an explanation.

The sight was explanation enough. And what a sight it was.

The fabric was quite snug on Carlos’ bottom, to the point of pulling at the waistband. His curves were obvious, accentuated by the slim fit in the thighs. Nothing was being left to the imagination.

“Oh, wow.” Cecil said, involuntarily. He caught himself and added: “I mean… you actually look good, Carlos. Like, really good.”

Carlos turned back and gave him a perplexed look.

“Don’t they make my butt look big?”

“They make your butt look great,” Cecil said, unable to lie. “But maybe we’ll find a different pair for you. I’m not sure I want everyone checking out my boyfriend’s ass.”

Carlos managed to simultaneously look taken aback, flattered… and a little mischievous.

“So possessive,” he chided. “But I’m glad you like it.”

He walked back to the dressing room, exaggerating the sway of his hips.

Cecil forced his focus back to the present before he made a Freudian slip.

“So, citizens, next time you go to clean your gutters, make sure you’re wearing lots of polyester. It’s not just common sense; it’s the law.

And, as always: Goodnight, Night Vale. Goodnight.”

In a rush to get home, Cecil pushed himself back from the desk and packed his things. Hyacinth had no idea what she’d started. Cecil had had just one thing on his mind for the past hour.

He locked up the station and left for home. In the solitude of his car, Cecil freely fanaticized. It came as no surprise when he felt his pants tighten in the crotch. He hoped Carlos was home from the lab.

He unlocked their apartment and hastily went inside.

“Carlos,” he called from the entryway. “I’m home from work!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behold: The Sexytimes.

“Carlos,” Cecil called from the entryway. “I’m home from work!”

He had come home as quickly as possible. Throughout his whole show, he’d been fantasizing about Carlos and his great ass. He was desperately aroused.

There was no reply to his call.

Cecil cursed and went to living room, searching, just in case. No Carlos.

He checked the kitchen, the laundry room, and the bedroom. Still no Carlos.

With a sigh of defeat, he slumped onto the bed and undressed for a cold shower. If he couldn’t satisfy himself with Carlos, he didn’t want satisfaction at all. He sulked to the bathroom.

Upon opening the door, Cecil was surprised. The radio was playing the local station, lights were on, and the mirror was fogged up. Carlos was in the shower. He must have not heard Cecil over the sounds of the water and the radio.

Cecil seized the opportunity presented to him. He knocked on the doorframe.

“Oh! Is that you, babe?” Carlos said.

“Hello, Carlos,” Cecil answered. He pulled back the shower curtain a few inches. “May I join you?”

“You want to shower, too?” he asked. Then he noticed Cecil’s obvious erection. He bit his lip. “You want to shower, too.”

He moved to let him in and kissed his cheek.

“Cecil, what am I going to do with you?” he teased. He peppered his neck with kisses.

“You should be more concerned about what I’ll be doing to you, my sweet Carlos,” he replied.

Carlos giggled and pressed their lips together. Cecil rested his hands on Carlos’ lower back and pulled him close, deepening the kiss.

Cecil caught Carlos’ lower lip in his teeth, drawing all attention to the sensitive spot. His hands drifted lower and he felt his lover smirk. 

Carlos wiggled his bottom back against Cecil’s grasp. He knew about his boyfriend’s little kink. The subtle movement stoked the fire in Cecil, and he grabbed Carlos’ ass with a low growl.

Carlos gasped against Cecil’s lips. He took that opening to turn Carlos around.

Carlos began bracing himself for the main event, only to be caught off guard by something else completely.

Cecil had spread Carlos’ cheeks and lapped at his hole. The unexpected move had Carlos letting out curses and leaning on the wall, knees weak.

“You like this, don’t you?” Cecil said, kneading Carlos’ ass. “Just hold still and enjoy it, alright?”

Carlos couldn’t answer through his haze of pleasure.

Cecil slid two fingers into Carlos and stretched him properly, continuing to lick.

Carlos was already panting. Cecil loved it. They’d had sex more times than he could count, but the scientist remained as sensitive as their first time.

“My dear, delicate Carlos,” he purred, nuzzling against his inner thigh. He ran his free hand over Carlos’ hips.

“My soft, beautiful, curvy Carlos.” 

Carlos pushed his hips back onto Cecil’s fingers, trying to fuck himself.

Cecil stood up, then, gently grasping Carlos’ chin and looking him in the eyes.

“Now, Carlos…” he said, his voice low and dangerous. “That was very naughty.”

Carlos’ eyes were dark and eager.

“So punish me,” he murmured. “I know you want to.”

Cecil turned him back around. He cupped Carlos’ ass and squeezed.

“I think three will be fair, don’t you?” Cecil said into his ear. He got a nod of approval.

Cecil wasted no time in giving Carlos’ butt a good smack. He yelped, and Cecil worried he’d hit too enthusiastically.

Carlos quickly dispelled that worry: “again,” he said. His voice was breathless.

“You really are a naughty boy, aren’t you?” Cecil chided, and spanked him before he could make a comeback.

The point of contact turned rosy red, but not nearly as red as Carlos’ face. They were enjoying this equally well.

Cecil reached down and stroked his own cock slowly. He spread his precum over the length and kissed at Carlos’ shoulder.

“After the next one, Carlos, I’m going in.”

“Mmhm,” Carlos agreed, thoroughly hot and bothered.

Cecil ran a single finger from Carlos’ neck all the way down his spine, stopping at the small off his back. With the other hand, he gave Carlos’ ass the last slap.

“Now you’re ready.”

He slid in without warning. Then, he let loose.

Carlos had to use the grab bar to hold himself up as Cecil thrust hard into him. He moaned at the long-awaited penetration, leaning forward for a better angle.

Cecil held Carlos’ hips. He looked down to watch how good Carlos’ ass looked while getting pounded. The shock waves moved through his caramel skin in subtle ripples. Water from the shower bounced across the smooth surface. And his silhouette was so perfectly curved that Cecil knew there had to be a God.

Oh, how he wanted a video of this. He made a mental note to ask Carlos later.

“Ce-Cecil! Cecil, please,” Carlos begged. He didn’t even know what he wanted; He just knew he didn’t want it to stop.

It couldn’t last long, though, as Carlos felt the pressure building inside him. Even though his erection was being ignored, he was near orgasm. The foreplay alone had almost broken him.

Cecil responded to his pleas by tilting his hips just so, aiming for Carlos’ prostate. When Carlos began mewling, he knew he’d found it. He added more force, drinking in the dirty sounds coming from his lover.

“Ah! I-I… Cecil, I’m, ah,” Carlos was sputtering, coherent thought long gone.

Cecil grabbed Carlos’ ass and stopped thrusting, cock deep inside him. He bent over, pressing his body against Carlos’ back.

“Cum for me, Carlos.”

Carlos finally fell silent, tightening around Cecil’s length erratically as he climaxed. When his body began to relax, Cecil let out his orgasm, too, riding it out with slow movements.

He pulled out and turned off the water.

“How are you, hon?”

Carlos leaned back against him and let out a long sigh.

“I’m great, Ceec. You’re great,” he gushed sleepily. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

Cecil chuckled as he pulled the towel down and started drying him.

He patted Carlos’ butt affectionately. Definitely his favorite part of Carlos’ body.

But, as he helped the drowsy scientist out of the shower and into bed, he thought of something else.

His favorite part of Carlos, overall, wasn’t his perfect ass; it was the perfect relationship that they shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Baby got back))


End file.
